Recueil Des Ships Interdits
by altraria
Summary: Bienvenue, voyageur lambda du Web ! N'as-tu jamais voulu fréquenter et expérimenter de nouveaux navires ? Alors, viens ici, que je t'en présente plein !
1. Présentation

Salut les kiddies !

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon Recueil à OS Aux Ships Interdits© !

Ici on écrit tout et n'importe quoi, sur des ships complètement inédits. On shippe tout le monde avec tout le monde ici !

Sur cette première page, je mettrai le sommaire des histoires avec leurs ships :

 **1- DidiChandouidoui/SysytheHotdog : Une journée ordinaire**

 **2 - DirtyBiology / Dr. Nozman: Dernier vendredi soir**

Bonne lecture !

(Oui je pourrais faire une description plus longue mais j'ai vraiment la flemme ok)

 ** _DISCLAIMER :_** **_Les personnes citées dans ce recueil ne m'appartiennent pas et seul leur personnage joué sur Internet est utilisé. Si une d'entres elles souhaitent faire supprimer un texte, elle a tout les droits et n'aura juste qu'à envoyer un MP._**


	2. 1 - Une journée ordinaire

**Yo ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente mon premier ship interdit ... Didi/Sysy. Et ouais.**

 **Au fait je voulais vous remercier pour les 150 VUES sur Cauchemar et les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, c'est grâce à vous que je peux vous sortir cette suite.**

 **Bref : C'est un Os tout mimi, qui raconte un peu leur vie ensemble quoi. Pas de bad end, juste du fluff3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : CE SHIP EST DEVENU MON OTP ULTIME DESORMAIS FU-**

 _EDIT : TEXTE RELU ET CORRIGE (à peu près !)_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? »

Le chat aux pieds de Sysy miaula à la question et se frotta contre ses jambes. Le frisé soupira devant cet animal incompréhensible.

« Sérieusement, pensa-t-il, comment il fait pour vivre avec un chat aussi chiant ?! »

L'animal se mit assis devant son « deuxième » maître et miaula encore, comme pendant les 10 dernières minutes. Pendant celles-ci, l'homme avait tout essayé : lui donner des croquettes, lui faire des papouilles, le faire sortir dehors … Mais rien ne marchait. L'animal l'énervait, et Didi n'était pas là pour s'en occuper. Il prit alors le félin, qui lui n'aimait pas vraiment être tenu,et le balança dans une pièce quelconque. Il enferma la bête et souffla un bon coup lorsque le chat se tut. Sysy semblait plus joyeux, mais être tout seul dans cet appartement avec cette maudite chose le contrariait toujours.

C'est beaucoup plus agréable avec Didi dans les alentours : la présence de son petit ami lui suffisait amplement. Mais lorsque leurs corps étaient en contact, comme leurs mains liées ou leurs lèvres scellées, c'était la béatitude absolue. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi cet homme ,à lui seul, lui faisait autant d'effet, mais en tout cas le fan de Sonic adorait toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait face à l'autre homme. Et puis, Didi, au moins, savait les besoins de son propre chat.

Sysy se dirigeait vers le salon quand soudain un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir en face de la porte d'entrée. Il reconnut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait et se hâta vers la porte quand son amoureux rentra dans l'appartement, avec quelques sacs de course dans les mains. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant et Sysy ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« T'en as mis du temps !

\- Oh, le petit Sysy se sentait tout seul ? Se moqua le théoricien. Tu sais que tu pouvais venir avec moi. »

Le fan de Sonic ne répondit pas et aida à porter les sacs de son petit ami pour les poser sur la table de cuisine. Ils rangeaient dans le silence les produits. Le créateur de Pokétruth réengagea la conversation d'un ton plus posé :

« Et puis, de toute façon, t'avais le chat avec toi.

\- Il me saoulait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Vraiment? » demanda Didi, d'un air faussement étonné.

Le théoricien traversa la cuisine pour fouiller ,de son regard inquiet, les horizons, à la recherche de son chat. Il leva les yeux au ciel, revint vers Sysy, puis le questionna , exaspéré :

« Où est-ce que tu l'as mis cette fois ? »

Le plus grand dut choisir entre laisser son partenaire s'impatienter et s'énerver, ou lui donner la réponse maintenant. Il répondit finalement, sans se retourner :

« Dans la salle de bain. »

Didi fila ouvrir la porte de la salle d'eau, pour voir le pauvre animal pleurer à ses pieds. Il prit pitié du félin et se baissa pour que le chat s'agripper à ses bras. Le batteur lui fit des tonnes de papouilles et lui murmura plein de mots doux. Il retourna dans la cuisine, l'animal dans ses bras, puis le mit sous le nez du guitariste. Didi ordonna :

« Excuses-toi auprès du chat.

\- Quoi ?

\- Excuses-toi auprès de ma boule de poils !

\- Je m'excuse, monsieur le Reptilluminazi », grommela le frisé.

Didi se contenta de la réplique de son amoureux et murmura d'une voix douce à son chat ,qui le fixait comme si il était perdu :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, le méchant monsieur ne te fera plus jamais de mal. »

Il laissa tomber le félin qui détala très vite, puis observa Sysy. Son amant semblait énervé par quelque chose, à cause de ses sourcils froncés, de ses épaules remontées et de son visage légèrement cramoisi. _Attends, il est … Réellement?_ Didi se mit à glousser à cause de ses pensées. Le fan de Sonic remarqua les _adorables_ rires de son copain et lui demanda sèchement :

« Qu'est qu'il y'a maintenant ?

\- T'es pas sérieux ? T'es jaloux ? À cause d'un chat ? » Sortit le théoricien entre ses gloussements.

Sysy sentit ses paroles comme les questions les plus offensantes d'Internet. Il bredouilla, le visage rouge de mensonges, de se défendre :

« Quoi ? Moi ? Ja-Jaloux d'un animal ? N'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que je suis pas le genre de mec qui- »

Le maître des Rattatas le coupa net dans ses excuses en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sysy se laissa vite emporter dans le baiser de son petit ami et sous sa bouche encore fraîche de l'extérieur. Les deux se séparèrent de ce court bisou et Didi lui prit le visage du bassiste entre ses mains. Sysy frissonna sous la froideur des paumes glacées de son amoureux. Le batteur lui fit des yeux tendres et celui-ci lui murmura :

« Tu es et seras pour toujours mon préféré. »

Sysy se réjouit du compliment de l'autre. Il enleva les mains de son petit ami de ses joues et les frotta en lui susurrant :

« J'ai mis ton pyjama Spyro sur le radiateur. »

Un sourire se forma immédiatement sur le visage de son copain. Didi lui vola un minuscule baiser de remerciement avant de conclure :

« Je rectifie: tu es et seras toujours mon préféré ET le meilleur ! »

Le créateur de Pokétruth accourut mettre son kigurumi en bondissant presque sur le sol. Sysy fut amusé par le comportement de son petit ami. Il alla dans le salon pour allumer sa vieille Megadrive et sortit deux contrôleurs. Il s'allongea sur le sofa en face de la télévision et de la console.

Il vit rapidement Didi arriver et se précipiter dans les bras du guitariste pour se blottir contre lui. Il releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit de plus belle. C'était ce sourire qui faisait battre un peu plus vite le cœur de Sysy, qui fit oublier à celui-ci tout ses soucis, qui le rendait plus que heureux, qui le faisait se rendre compte de la chance d'avoir Didi comme petit ami. Cependant, le théoricien se retourna pour poser son dos contre le torse du frisé. Le plus grand lui dit à l'oreille :

« C'est toi qui met la jaquette aujourd'hui. »

Le batteur se plaignit mais se leva quand même. Il se dépêcha de mettre le jeu et de hâtivement se remettre à sa place. Il semblait tout gai, enveloppé dans la chaleur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sysy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux puis se laissa emporter avec lui dans leur vie quotidienne.

Didi était bien mieux qu'un chat tout mignon de toute façon.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, c'était court. Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié 3**


	3. 2 - Dernier Vendredi soir

***Roulement de tambour***

 **Tada ! Rebonjour les gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui, voilà un OS qui ne se finit pas en bad end, et qu de plus va vous faire comprendre le sens de ce recueil …**

 **Car oui, aujourd'hui, je vous présente le #Shipsuperdupersecret … C'est du Dr. Nozman /DirtyBiology !**

 **Complètement insensé ? Normal, je shippe tout et n'importe quoi.**

 **Et puis, si vous les connaissez pas, bah imaginez d'autres gens.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(VOUS AVEZ INTERET A AIMER CE TEXTE CAR CA A ETE TRES LONG A ECRIRE)**

 **Disclaimer : les personnes citées ne m'appartiennent pas e pourront faire supprimer ce texte si elles le veulent.**

 **PS : _Italique = flashback_**

* * *

Il était une fois, pendant le déroulement de [insérer le nom d'une convention aléatoire ici], un beau matin, un homme aux cheveux noirs qui fut réveillé par des somptueux rayons de soleil qui traversait la baie vitrée de la pièce. Encore allongé sur son lit, il exprima son IMMENSE joie matinale en plaquant gracieusement ses deux mains sur son visage et en grommelant parlant de sa voix tendre :

« Bordel, ma tête ... »

Bon, fini l'ironie. Pour résumer, le Dr. Nozman venait juste de se réveiller , avec en sa compagnie des maux de tête.

En effet, sa boîte crânienne lui causait une douleur insupportable. Il enleva ses paumes de sa face et ouvrit avec bien du mal ses yeux pour voir à travers sa vision floue ce qui ressemblait à un plafond. Il se frotta une dernière fois le front et le haut du crâne. Soudain, ses mains effleurèrent un objet facilement identifiable dans ses cheveux : sa paire de lunettes noires. Cela parut très étrange pour le physicien : il ne dormait jamais avec, car celles-ci le gênait dans son sommeil.

Il les prit entre ses doigts puis se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix. Cependant, le goût familier de l'alcool lui brûla brusquement le palais et une odeur légère de whisky … ou de vodka … envahissait ses narines. Il se rendit compte de la cause de son maux de tête : Le Dr. Nozman avait dut sûrement profiter d'une abondance d'alcool hier soir pour se prendre une bonne cuite. Il se maudit dans ses propres songes :

« Génial, la gueule de bois … J'espère que j'ai pas fais trop de conneries hier soir. »

Heureusement, il ne se sentit presque pas nauséeux pour une fois. Le docteur souleva son torse en avant pour observer la pièce où il se trouvait : une baie vitrée à sa gauche, une porte ouverte sur une salle de bain et une valise reconnaissable lui fit conclure sur une seule solution possible: il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel qui partageait avec Avner. Enfin, pas vraiment, car son ami dormait toujours ailleurs les nuits et revenait souvent le matin dans la chambre pour accompagner le porteur de blouse blanche au petit-déjeuner. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Germain, vu qu' Avner avait payé sa partie du coût de la pièce.

Le se mit assis sur son lit, à moitié réveillé mais très soulagé de voir qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit familier. Il essaya avec du mal de se souvenir des événements de la nuit dernière …

* * *

 _Le docteur entra dans un certain bar, dont il avait oublié le nom,avec son ami Cyrus North. Ils s'y étaient rendus à cause d'une sorte de rencontre entre vidéastes, ou quelque chose du genre. Même si le physicien semblait contre cette idée d'abord, l'autre vidéaste l'avait forcé hors de l'hôtel en lui répétant sans cesse, exaspéré, de quelques manières différentes :_

 _« J'aime pas te voir déprimer à cause de ta solitude ou de ton célibat ...Faut que je te sortes un peu ! Et puis, faut que je te fasses rencontrer plein de collègues sympas … »_

 _Le docteur avouait qu'il n'avait même pas écouté le reste de son discours. Il accepta de venir en cachant sa déception pour faire plaisir à l'autre._ _À_ _peine arrivés, Cyrus tira son ami, surpris, dans la foule pour le diriger vers une personne qu'il reconnaissait vaguement. Après avoir salué un autre individu, l'homme inconnu se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un Cyrus North tout excité. L'autre recula sous le choc, puis émit un rire léger que le Dr. Nozman, sans savoir pourquoi, appréciait beaucoup. Il prit finalement la parole sur un ton amusé :_

 _« Quelle entrée magistrale. »_

 _Cette voix mit en marche quelque chose dans le cerveau du docteur. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais un besoin de réentendre ce son plaisant apparut._

 _« Ouais, je sais, répondit le créateur du coup de Phil',mais faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! »_

 _Cyrus tira le bras du et plaça celui-ci devant cette personne à la voix envoûtante. Il continua :_

 _« Tu sais, le vidéaste dont je te parles depuis des semaines ? Il est là aujourd'hui en chair et en os ! »_

 _Même si Germain était fortement troublé de la déclaration de son ami, il prit volontiers la main tendue de cet individu très … plaisant à l'oeil et la secoua nerveusement. L'autre homme annonça joyeusement :_

 _« Enchanté. Je suis Léo, de la chaîne DirtyBiology. Pour faire court, on va dire que je suis un expert sur la biologie et les pénis. »_

 _Le , intimidé avant, reprit soudainement confiance en lui et répondit d'un air plus qu'amical :_

 _« Même si tu dois déjà le savoir, je suis le Dr. Nozman , mais appelle-moi Germain . Ayant étudié la sexualité des dauphins, je pense qu'on aura de quoi parler. »_

 _C'est en entendant les gloussements de Léo qu'il sût que venir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée._

* * *

Et c'était tout. Tout ce qu'il voyait après paraissait comme le noir complet. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il abandonna toute autre tentative, et se réconforta sur ce souvenir innocent. Le docteur n'avait peut-être rien fait finalement.

Cependant, la réalité se présentait tel une garce et lui foutu une grande claque lorsqu'il enleva la couverture recouvrant le bas de son corps. La fraîcheur de la pièce sur sa peau et ses yeux baissés sur son entrejambe lui confirma : il était nu. Complètement nu. Il essaya de se calmer en se disant qu'il s'était déshabillé parce qu'il avait chaud. _Oui, c'était ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison._ Il se mit sur le bord de son lit pour ramasser son boxer qu'il avait simplement jeté _pour se rafraîchir_ la nuit dernière et l'enfila rapidement pour s'asseoir après.

« J'ai enlevé mes vêtements parce qu'il faisait chaud, se répétait le youtuber, oui, c'est ça … »

Erreur. Un gémissement et deux bras qui venaient entourer lâchement son bassin faussèrent ses scénarios et l'embarrassèrent au plus haut point. Un coup du soir … lors d'une convention ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cela fera un sacré sujet de discussion au petit-déjeuner. Maintenant, il devait se débarrasser de cette fille. Il tourna le haut de son corps et son regard pour observer la personne qui le tenait...

Oh.

Le porteur de blouse blanche mit un temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il voyait. Quand il l'avait identifié, son corps entier se figea et son sang se glaça. Il se pinça même quelques fois pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne s'imaginait rien du tout. C'était bel et bien la réalité.

Un homme. Cheveux bruns courts. Barbe à peine naissante. Visage fin. Le haut du corps subtilement musclé. Un homme. Qu'il reconnaissait.

Youtube. DirtyBiology. Léo. Léo qui dormait probablement nu dans son lit.

Léo. Coup du soir. Léo. Oh, mon dieu !

L'avaient-ils fait ? Oui, probablement oui. Le Dr. Nozman souffrait de plus en plus de ses maux de tête causé par l'alcool et par les conséquences imaginaires produites par son esprit ainsi qu'aux pires scénarios possibles. Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, son corps ne répondait plus, son cerveau lui criait trop d'informations en même temps. Mais étrangement, regarder le visage paisible du biologiste endormi et accroché à lui apaisait ses nerfs. Soudain, un souvenir envahit son esprit.

* * *

 _Sous la lune perchée sur un décor sombre, deux nouveaux amis discutaient et se marraient ensemble sous quelques verres de bière et d'autres alcools plus fort. Le physicien et le biologiste ne s'étaient étonnamment pas quittés depuis leur rencontre. Leurs paroles se déversaient sans gêne, avec le contentement d'être avec l'autre en cette soirée. En quelques heures seulement, ils connaissaient toute de leur vie respective. En ce moment même, Léo était parti dans un long discours sur le pénis des hyènes femelles et il conclut :_

 _« … C'était assez intéressant je trouve. Bref, voilà un des trucs que j'observais dans la savane._

 _Ça devait être cool en tout cas, ajouta le docteur, Et, en parlant de pénis et de femelles, y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui me tourne autour en ce moment. »_

 _Léo rit du changement soudain de sujet de son ami, mais lui répondit d'un air étonné :_

 _« Vraiment ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Bizarre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Moi aussi c'est pareil », reprit le biologiste, amusé._

 _Germain s'offusqua face aux paroles de l'autre :_

 _« Toi ? Impossible ! Avec un corps et une voix parfaits, une intelligence incroyable, un superbe humour, tu fais craquer personne ? »_

 _Léo rougit aux compliments de son ami et il se sentait un peu fébrile. Un sentiment étrange mais agréable le conquit. L'alcool lui retira tout soupçon de raison et lui mit une idée fixe dans le crâne. Il déglutit et prononça sérieusement :_

 _« Tu … Tu me trouves vraiment séduisant ?_

 _\- Ben, oui._

 _\- Germain, j'ai une question vraiment importante à te poser. »_

 _Le concerné s'angoissa soudainement, redoutant la prochaine prise de paroles de son ami. Le biologiste prit une grande bouffée d'air et bredouilla en baissant son visage :_

 _« Penses-tu que, théoriquement, qu'on … pourrait être ensemble … genre en s'aimant et tout ? »_

 _Le physicien fut troublé et sa bouche resta grande ouverte suite à la question de son ami. En réalité, il hésitait entre l'absurdité de la question ou l'absurdité de la réponse qui se formait dans son esprit. L'alcool lui faisait perdre la tête, ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir de sa propre volonté. Il réussit à dire après quelques instants :_

 _« Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu … Tu m'as bien entendu._

 _\- Bah... Oui, je suppose._

 _La face de Léo se releva et s'illumina. Puis soudainement, son sourire et ses paupières (semi fermées à présent) regardait l'autre d'un air très, sensuel. La liqueur avait brisé sa coquille, et maintenant ses désirs cachés remontaient à la surface. Il plaça sa main sur le pull de l'autre et l'agrippa fermement, comme pour empêcher sa fuite. Il susurra d'une voix grave et sans quitter les yeux curieux de son interlocuteur :_

 _« Alors, ça te dérangerait pas si je ... »_

 _Le biologiste laissa tomber sa dernière phrase et rapprocha son visage du physicien. L'homme qu'il questionnait ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Léo s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la respiration accélérée de Germain et lorsqu'il vit la distance très réduite entre leurs lèvres. Il dévisagea la mine cramoisi de son ami et murmura à peine :_

 _« .. t'embrasses ? »_

 _Et à cet instant-là, le physicien négligea tout raisonnement et laissa sa convoitise prendre le dessus. Il le voulait aussi. Il en avait tellement envie. C'est pour cela qui lui répondit en plaquant brutalement leurs lèvres ensemble._

 _A vrai dire, le biologiste ne s'attendait pas à une telle riposte, mais il accepta avec joie le baiser, certes violent à cause de leurs dents qui s'étaient percutés, mais tellement délicieux, tellement chaud, tellement surprenant, tellement d'émotions en même temps. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'il désirait pour resserrer leurs corps. Les deux hommes firent chuter leurs paupières sous la béatitude accablante._

 _Germain ne s'attendait non plus à un choc pareil pour ensuite être attendri par une paire de lèvres douces et sensation d'embrasser Léo semblait étrange au début, mais un plaisir immense le remplissait de plus en plus chaque seconde passée sur sa bouche. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'autre l'entouraient, il sourit, content de connaître l'appréciation du bisou par son partenaire. Il plaça ses mains maladroitement sur le bas du dos de son « ami ». Son cerveau, embrumé par la convoitise, lui hurla d'aller plus loin._

 _Il tenta alors d'entrouvrir les lèvres du biologiste avec sa langue, et celui-ci accepta avec gaieté l'invitation en ouvrant sa bouche. Leurs langues se frôlèrent à peine qu'un choc presque électrique secoua le Dr. Nozman. C'était très nouveau, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Leurs deux langues entamèrent une danse presque érotique, et chacune de leur emprise sur l'autre se resserra._

 _Après une bonne vingtaine de secondes, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, un léger filet de bave pas vraiment gracieux reliant leurs deux bouche. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de sourire. Le physicien fut surpris que personne ne les aient vus. Leurs corps toujours reliés par leurs paumes, Germain suggéra d'une voie langoureuse après avoir repris son souffle :_

 _« Je suis seule dans ma chambre ce soir … Tu me rejoins ? »_

 _Léo retira ses bras, les mains du physicien de son dos au regret de celui-ci. Il essuya de sa main la salive sur son menton et saisit alors le poignet de son « ami » et lui dit, tout souriant :_

 _« Sans problème. »_

 _Le réagit immédiatement. Il enleva lui-même la salive restante sur son visage et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du bar avec son nouvel amant accroché à lui. Désormais, son esprit s'embrouilla et un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à lui._

* * *

Sa mémoire s'arrêta soudainement à cet instant. Cela le rendait un peu triste, car ce baiser était vraiment merveilleux et il voulait tellement voir la suite.

Soudain, il sentit les deux bras se déliaient et un grognement surgit après. Il bondit sur le bord du lit _,_ gêné _,_ pour garder le plus de distance entre eux, pour éviter un certain malaise lors du réveil de l'autre. Cependant, il observait les mouvements de l'autre, assis en tailleur sur le lit.

Le biologiste frotta une de ses mains sur son visage, grommela, et se souleva difficilement pour s'asseoir. Il soupira avec la voix rouée :

« Faut vraiment que j'arrête de trop boire ... »

Léo étira son dos pour se réveiller, puis ouvrit les yeux sous la douleur causée par le bas de son dos. Il se plaignit :

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que … Oh. »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il détourna la tête pour croiser le regard du docteur, qui semblait embarrassé désormais. Le biologiste fixa le corps presque nu du physicien, puis souleva la couverture pour découvrir sa nudité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il prit son crâne entre ses paumes, relâchant la couette. Il demanda, la voix inquiète :

« Germain, me dis pas qu'on... »

Le Dr. Nozman ne lui répondit pas, dévisagea une dernière fois la face angoissée du présentateur de DirtyBiology et se leva pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Il était étonné mais heureux que Léo se soit souvenu de son prénom. Arrivé dans la pièce, il découvrit un tas de vêtements probablement balancés appartenant à son ami et à lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la poubelle (oui je sais c'est très sexy) pour apercevoir … un préservatif utilisé. Malgré cette découverte peu ragoutante, un poids descendit de ses épaules et il cria à son « ami »,sur un ton légèrement blagueur:

« Si ça peut te rassurer, on l'a fait en se protégeant ! »

Ne recevant aucune réponse du biologiste, Germain haussa les épaules et prit les vêtements dans ses bras, pis sortit de la salle de bain. Il vit l'autre vidéaste sur le lit, assis avec les mains croisées en contemplant la fenêtre. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable avec sa timidité. Cependant son corps de bloqua sur place lorsqu'il entendit la porte se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir. Un Avner sauvage apparut, ronchonnant sur le seuil de la porte :

« Sérieux mec, faut vraiment que tu regardes tes messages. Ça fait - »

Il coupa immédiatement ses complaintes et ses pupilles se rétrécirent devant la scène qui se présentait devant lui : à sa gauche, le créateur de DirtyBiology nu (avec la couverture cachant le bas de son corps évidemment) qui, assis sur le lit, détourna son regard le plus loin possible et à sa droite, le Dr. Nozman qui portait une pile de fringues en boxer, complètement stoïque. Avner se racla la gorge et sortit avec un sourire faux et gêné :

« Bon... Tu sais quoi, Germain ? Je pense que je vais aller manger tout seul. »

Le choqué sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte. Sous cette ambiance lourde, le docteur éclata de rire et le biologiste, surpris au début, se mit à le rejoindre. Pendant leurs gloussements, Germain avait rejoint le matelas pour s'installer dessus et poser leurs vêtements. Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent finalement et ils piochèrent chacun leurs propres habits. Léo, en mettant son t-shirt, engagea la conversation, un brin de pourpre sur son visage :

« J'ai eu des souvenirs d'hier soir … et franchement je dois dire … je suis plutôt content d'avoir eu ma première fois avec toi. »

Le Dr. Nozman ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette phrase, mais il la prit comme un compliment. Et puis, même si il ne se souvenait point de leur copulation, le baiser qu'ils avaient partagés était un pur délice. Il répondit, amusé :

« J'ai dû faire du bon boulot alors. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé. »

Léo sourit et le physicien se tourna vers lui. Sans aucune raison valable, il avait juste envie de le contempler, comme ça. Après que le biologiste est enfilé son haut, le physicien remarqua quelques hématomes violets sur le cou et l'épaule de son ami. Il se sentit un peu embarrassé car il savait qu'il était le propriétaire de ces suçons. Il passa ses doigts soigneusement sur une des marques et Léo frémit et s'inquiéta :

« Qu'est qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je t'ai juste laissé des marques. »

Le créateur de Dirtybiology souffla sur son angoisse inutile et appréciait grandement le contact sur son cou. Il dit, insouciant :

« C'est pas grave. Je dirais juste qu'une fille a essayé de me sauter dessus ! »

Il prit son jean mais le lâcha immédiatement dans un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres humides sur sa peau sensible et fragilisée. Il frissonna un instant avant que le docteur ne s'enleva et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Désolé, c'était trop tentant. »

Léo rigola et mit finalement son pantalon. Il devait avouer, il appréciait cette relation qu'il entretenait avec l'autre et ne regrettait rien de hier. Le physicien le rendait joyeux, le faisait sourire, il était une personne plus importante qu'il ne le pensait. Cela voudrait dire que …

Le biologiste se leva, contourna le matelas et se baissa devant Germain qui était assis, en train de mettre ces chaussettes. L'auteur de « Le coup de la girafe » releva par le menton le visage de l'autre. Bien que l'autre arrêta ses actions et plongeait son regard dans celui de son « ami », Léo ne put s'empêcher de fermer ses yeux et de lier leurs lèvres. Celles du étaient toujours aussi dures, mais très confortable et envoûtantes en même temps. Il sentit soudainement la main du docteur dans son cou, appuyant pour approfondir le baiser. Il fut comblé de béatitude et prolongea ce pur bisou sobre. Ils se séparèrent et se contemplèrent tendrement pendant un instant avant que le biologiste prononce sérieusement :

« Je crois que je t'aime. Beaucoup. »

Le Dr. Nozman rétorqua, jovialement :

« On a un autre point commun alors. Je t'aime aussi. »

Léo pouffa avant d'échanger un dernier brève baiser avec son amoureux. Il se souleva précipitamment et rétorqua une question existentielle :

« Par contre, qu'on soit bien clair :le matin, c'est thé ou café ? »

* * *

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon deuxième OTP …**

 **Argh. J'ai vraiment l'impression que des parties sont absolument génials et d'autres absolument nulles.**

 **Et si vous êtes gentils, vous aurez le droit à un LEMON BONUS basé sur cet OS . Cool, nan ?**

 **Allez, je vous laisse. À une prochaine fois !**


End file.
